The Goth With the Broken Smile
by MissManifesto24
Summary: This is just a oneshot BBRae fic. I'm sorry it got taken off before, but it should be okay now. Enjoy! no flames please!


Hi! Sorry that this fic got taken off...should be okay now! Enjoy!

**_DISCLAIMER:_ I DON'T OWNTEEN TITANS OR MAROON5; IF I DID, THE WORLD WOULD BE A BETTER PLACE... AS IT IS, CE LA VIE...**

* * *

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
she had some troubles with herself  
He was always there to help her  
she always belonged to someone else _

Beast Boy walked down the long hallway that lead down to Raven's room. He needed to ask her a very important question. He listened at her door, and much to his surprise, he heard her crying. He stepped back, confused. Raven was the person who never expressed any emotion except annoyance and disinterest. She spent so much time trying to control her emotions, and in fact, most of the time, they controlled her. She belonged to her emotions.

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've loved so many times  
But somehow I want more

Inside her room Raven was lying on her bed, feeling the tears streaming down her face._ Why,_ she thought,_ why can't I find someone who loves me? I can't help not being able to speak my mind, or to confess that I love- _as she was thinking this, a light bulb in her room exploded. _Anyway, _she thought,_ it's not as if he loves me back… _She rolled over and sobbed into the pillow.

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
She will be loved

Beast Boy heard the explosion from out in the hall. Whatever was bothering Raven, it had to be pretty bad. He still couldn't believe she was crying. He swallowed, gathering courage, and he knocked on her door. "Raven?" he called nervously. 

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

"Raven, I just wanted to say that, well, I, uh," Beast Boy stumbled, trying to figure out how he could say this, without making a fool of himself. "Raven, um, we've known each other, a long time, and, um,"- he gave up trying to postpone the inevitable- "ever since I met you, I've liked, no, loved you."

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

"I think you're funny. And smart. And…" -he struggled to find the right words- "well, I don't know how you feel about me, but that's how I feel about you." In fact, he didn't care anymore how she felt- well, he did, to be honest- but the important thing was he had told her. "Anyway," he said, "I'll be in my room…" He started to walk slowly down the hall towards his room.

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

Raven's mind was reeling, she was in shock. Beast Boy? Love her? Was this his idea of a joke? If it wasn't… she tried to ignore the way her heart was fluttering in her chest. He probably was just joking. He couldn't possibly mean it. It would be too good to believe, in fact, it was. He was probably laughing in his room right now, at her, at how she'd fallen for his trick. But if he wasn't joking… 

I know where you hide alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls  
Yeah

Beast Boy sat down on the floor in his room. Why on earth had he just told her that? He wondered silently. Now she probably hated him more than before. Suddenly, he heard a tentative knock on his door…

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

Raven was standing in the doorway, her face tearstained. "Beast Boy…" she said tentatively, "what you said… do you mean it?" Beast Boy stood quietly for a moment. "Yes." He said finally. "Yes. I mean it so much it isn't even funny, and for me, that's a lot." Raven smiled at him. "I love you too," she whispered.

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain oh  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

They stood there smiling at each other for a moment. Then the green elf leaned forward and kissed the Goth soundly on the lips.

Yeah  
Yeah, ooooh

THE END


End file.
